


Hair

by twinkyatta



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hair Brushing, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title might end up changing, idk.</p><p>Hux brushes Kylo's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

“Your hair is all ratted, Ren.” Hux told the other boy, reaching his gloved hand to the side table by their shared bed. His slender fingers gripped the handle of Kylo’s comb, he motioned for him to come closer. “Let me comb it out for you.”

Kylo scrunched his face in disgust. “That won’t be necessary, General.” He reached out with the force to retrieve his comb; Hux tightened his grip on the handle. “I’m serious, Hux. I’ve combed my hair everyday since I was a kid.” 

“Not very well,” Retorted the General. “Your hair looks like trash everyday.” Lips curled into a tight smile, he cocked his head at an angle precisely calculated to piss off his lover.

“First of all, fuck you. It doesn’t matter, ‘cause no one even sees my hair,” Although he let go of the comb and crossed the room to the bed, sitting next to Hux.

“Except me.”

“Except you.” They kissed, roughly, and afterward Kylo turned so that he was facing away from the ginger, head to his chest.

“You know, your hair is quite nice. You just don’t take care of it.” Hux admitted, comb furiously working at a large knot on Kylo’s hair. “I am honestly astonished that your head doesn’t get mistaken for a rat king.”

“I resent that.”

Without missing a beat, “I know.”

“Anyway, it’s not like Han Solo taught me how to do my hair. Have you seen that guy? I swear he only showers once a week. And Leia?” He scoffed. “Yeah, her hair’s cool, but she’s royalty, she doesn’t do it herself. Watch it, Hux!” He exclaimed, as his neck was painfully jerked back by a hard yank of the comb. 

“Sorry,” Cooed Hux, unapologetically. 

“Sometimes I’d like to choke you, but you’d get off on it, so what’s the point, honestly?” The black haired boy threw a pointed look over his shoulder, which was in turn pointedly ignored.

After a few more minutes of this, Hux carefully set the comb back down on the side table. “There, now you’ll look at least semi-presentable.”

Kylo stood and turned around. “Don’t you have a fleet to command?” He asked, glancing at the clock. 

Hux’s eyebrows scrunched together, forming an orange caterpillar. “What do you- Oh Hell! I’m late!” He hastily threw on his coat and rushed to the door.

“And Hux?” Kylo interjected, just as he opened the door. 

“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was my first Kylux fic. Will I ever write anything longer than 1000 words? I dunno, probably not.


End file.
